Pay’n’Spray
thumb|Pay’n’Spray-Plakat Pay’n’Spray (lang: Pay and Spray) ist eine Lackiererei aus Grand Theft Auto III (Datei:Pay'n'Spray-Icon, III.PNG), Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (Datei:Pay’n’Spray-Icon, VC.PNG ), Grand Theft Auto Advance (20px), Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (Datei:Pay'n'Spray-Symbol, SA.jpg), Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV und Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, die 1974 gegründet wurde. Autoreparatur left|thumb|Pay’n’Spray, Idlewood Pay’n’Spray, zu Deutsch „Zahl & sprüh“, ermöglicht es dem Spieler, sein Fahrzeug reparieren zu lassen. Diese Reparatur beinhaltet alles, was defekt ist: Lack, Räder, Türen, Motorhaube, Fenster, Spoiler, Modifikationsteile, Lichter, den Motor und was sonst noch so alles beschädigt werden kann. Fahndungslevelreduzierung Die Pay’n’Spray-Filialen in Grand Theft Auto dienen hauptsächlich dem Zweck, den eigenen Fahndungslevel loszuwerden: Besucht man eine Pay’n’Spray-Filiale, verschwinden die Fahndungssterne. In manchen Teilen der GTA-Serie blinken sie jedoch noch eine Zeit lang auf. In dieser Zeit führt eine Straftat (Polizeiwagen rammen, Passanten erschießen oder Ähnliches) sofort zum vollen vorherigen Fahndungslevel. Bei Grand Theft Auto IV gibt es eine zusätzliche Schwierigkeit: Wenn der Spieler von einem Polizisten bei der Benutzung von Pay’n’Spray beobachtet wird, bleibt der Fahndungslevel erhalten. Deswegen ist es sinnvoll, wenn einem die Polizei dicht auf den Fersen ist, kurz vor dem Hineinfahren schnell alle Polizisten zu erschießen. Tote können nicht(s) sehen. Kosten thumb|Logo von Axel’s Pay’n’Spray Ein Auto bei Pay’n’Spray reparieren und umspritzen zu lassen ist NICHT kostenlos. Wenn man einen NICHT beschädigten Wagen zu Pay’n’Spray fährt, muss man nichts bezahlen und der Wagen wird umlackiert. Man muss verschiedene Geldsummen aufbringen, um diese Services zu bekommen. * III: 1.000 $ * Vice City: 100 $ * Advance: 1.000 $ * San Andreas: 100 $. In der Werkstatt von Michelle Cannes , einer möglichen Freundin von CJ, kann CJ sein Fahrzeug allerdings kostenlos reparieren lassen. * Liberty City Stories: 100 $ * Vice City Stories: 100 $, hat man für die staatliche Beschlagnahmungsstelle alle Fahrzeuglisten absolviert, wird der Pay’n’Spray-Besuch kostenlos. * IV, TLaD, TBoGT: 100 $ (unsichtbar, kein "-100 $"-Schriftzug im HUD) * Chinatown Wars: 200 $ Zeit ist Geld. In GTA IV muss der Protagonist nicht nur 100 $ zahlen, sondern darüber hinaus auch noch ein paar Stunden warten, bis die Reparatur fertig ist. Anders als in den Vorgängerversionen findet man, wenn man wieder herauskommt, demnach keine Überreste einer womöglich vorangegangenen Schlacht (leere Polizeiautos, Waffen oder Geldpäckchen) mehr an. Farben Die Lackiererei hat eine große Auswahl an Farben, die man nicht selbst bestimmen kann. Im Gegensatz zu häufigen Meinungen wird die Farbe in Pay'n'Spray nicht nach dem Zufallsprinzip ausgewählt. Viel eher werden der Reihe nach, alle Farben, in der man das jeweilige Fahrzeug antreffen kann, durchgeschaltet. In „The Ballad of Gay Tony“ steht zusätzlich die Farbe Gold zur Auswahl. Ausnahmen 200px|thumb|Das Logo des Pay’n’Spray in Verona Beach Es gibt ein Manko an Pay’n’Spray: Sie spritzen keine Einsatzfahrzeuge um. Zu denen gehören Kranken-, Polizei und Feuerwehrwagen, Panzer, FBI- und SWAT-Autos. Man kann zwar hineinfahren, aber auf dem Bildschirm stehen Sachen wie: „Dieses Ding ist mir zu heiß.“ In GTA III lässt sich der FBI Kuruma von Pay’n’Spray reparieren. In GTA Vice City lässt sich der FBI Cheetah als einziges Einsatzfahrzeug umlackieren/reparieren. Taxen behalten ihre Farbe, gelten dennoch als "umgespritzt". Allerdings repariert bzw. lackiert der Laden auch keine Fahrräder und Sonstiges dieser Art („Mit Spielzeug geb ich mich nicht ab!“). Auch Busse und Coaches werden nicht repariert. Zudem kann man in GTA IV, die Schrottauto Versionen vom Vigero, Emperor oder Sabre nicht reparieren lassen. Jedoch kann man die Farbe dieser Fahrzeuge ändern lassen. Begleitet wird ein Besuch bei Pay’n’Spray mit einem dieser Autos mit dem Spruch: "Das ist das beste, was ich mit diesem Wrack machen kann." Tuning-Shop-Lackierungen Die Lackierungen, die man bei einem Bodyswap-Shop gekauft hat, verschwinden, wenn man Pay’n’Spray besucht. Öffnungszeiten Pay’n’Spray hat 24 Stunden am Tag, sieben Tage in der Woche auf. Man braucht keine Missionen machen, um seine Dienste nutzen zu können. Allerdings gibt es in fast allen Teilen eine Anfangsmission die auf den Pay’n’Spray hinweist, meistens ist er erst danach auf der Karte markiert. Glitch In San Andreas gibt es einen Glitch mit dem Pay’n’Spray, womit man einen Passanten unverwundbar machen kann. Zuerst greift man einen beliebigen Passanten an (möglichst keinen Polizisten, könnte nervig werden) und wartet, bis er einen verfolgt. Danach steigt man in ein reparaturfähiges Fahrzeug ein (siehe Ausnahmen) und lockt den Passanten in den Pay’n’Spray. Dann wird der Wagen umgespritzt und der Passant unverwundbar. Selbst der Raketenwerfer kann nichts mehr ausrichten. Man kann man den Passanten nur noch verwunden, indem man ihn mit einem Mähdrescher überfährt. Um zu entkommen, einfach das Gebiet verlassen, die Daten des Passanten werden gelöscht. Filialen III & LCS thumb|Das Logo, GTA III Pay'n'Spray, Rotlichtbezirk, III.JPG|Pay’n’Spray, Rotlichtbezirk/-viertel Pay'n'Spray, Newport, III.JPG|Pay’n’Spray, Newport Pay'n'Spray, Pike Creek, III.JPG|Pay’n’Spray, Pike Creek Tipp: Die Hallen sind unterschiedlich hoch. Das heißt, wenn man einen Linerunner hat, kann man diesen nur in der Filiale auf Portland reparieren lassen. In die anderen Hallen passt er nicht hinein. Vice City * Vice Beach: Ocean Beach, Vice Point * Vice City Mainland: Viceport, Little Haiti Advance * Portland Harbour * Torrington San Andreas Pay'n'Spray, Idlewood, Los Santos.JPG|Pay’n’Spray, Idlewood Pay, EQ.jpg|Pay’n’Spray, El Quebrados Pay, FC.jpg|Pay’n’Spray, Fort Carson Pay, RW.jpg|Pay’n’Spray, Redsands East Pay, Dillimore.jpg|Pay’n’Spray, Dillimore Pay, Temple.jpg|Pay’n’Spray, Temple Pay, VB.jpg|Pay’n’Spray, Verona Beach Pay, JH.jpg|Pay’n’Spray, Juniper Hollow Pay, Wang Cars.jpg|Pay’n’Spray, Doherty GTA IV * Broker: Bei der Filiale in der Gibson St. (Outlook) muss man öfter mal vorbeischauen, während einem die Bullen im Genick sitzen und man vier und mehr Sterne hat. Um nicht beim Hineinfahren gesehen zu werden, bietet sich vorher eine Spritztour durch den Outlook Park an. Dort rasen die Ordnungshüter oft gegen Bäume und Mauern und können einem dann nicht mehr folgen. Zudem sind die Zu- und Ausfahrten aus dem Park oft so klein, dass einem das Securicar dorthin nicht folgen kann. * Sowohl in Dukes als auch in Bohan gibt es leider keine Pay’n’Spray-Filialen. * Algonquin: Die Filiale in Northwood liegt an der Frankfort Ave. Kommt man von Bohan (meist mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit aufgrund des Fahndungsdrucks), kann man durch die lange Geradeausstrecke der Northwood Heights Bridge meist genügend Vorsprung ausbauen, um ungesehen in die Garage zu rollen. Eine zweite Filiale befindet sich in Purgatory ungefähr in der Mitte des langen Union Drive West. * Alderney: Der nördliche der beiden Pay’n’Sprays liegt in Leftwood, direkt unterhalb des Plumbers Skyway. Das ist insofern von Bedeutung, da es einem passieren kann, dass man beim Setzen des Wegpunktes vorsichtig sein muss, da man sonst leicht auf dem Highway und nicht im Pay’n’Spray landet (scheiß Navi). Die zweite Filiale liegt in Port Tudor. Trivia * In der Beta-Fassung von San Andreas sah das Radar-Symbol des Pay’n’Spray noch grau aus. * Wenn man ein Skimmer-Wasserflugzeug in der PlayStation-2-Version von Vice City in die Spray’n’Go-Garage fliegt, werden an der Unterseite des Flugzeuges Räder auftauchen. Nun kann man das Flugzeug auch auf dem Land landen. * Die Leiterversion des Feuerwehrwagens in San Andreas, der Polizei-Cheetah in Vice City und der FBI-Kuruma in GTA III sind die einzigen Einsatzfahrzeuge der gesamten GTA-Serie, die man bei Pay’n’Spray umsprühen lassen kann. * In GTA IV scheinen die einzelnen Pay’n’Spray-Filialen noch einmal einzelnen Firmen untergeordnet zu sein. Es gibt Axels Pay’n’Spray, Auto Limbo Pay’n’Spray, Auto Cowboys Pay’n’Spray und Native Engines Pay’n’Spray. * Wenn man mit dem Biff in ein Pay’n’Spray hineinfährt, kann es aufgrund eines Bugs passieren, dass er mit voller Wucht wieder herausgeschleudert wird. en:Pay 'n' Spray es:Pay 'n' Spray it:Pay 'n' Spray nl:Pay 'n' Spray pl:Pay 'n' Spray Kategorie:Werkstätten Kategorie:Garagen Kategorie:Easter Eggs Kategorie:Spielfehler